Val's only love
by We All Need A Nap
Summary: What happens when the cannon character Val finds his soul mate? what if she is a witch? what if she dies? what exactly will Val do to bring her back? how far will he go to save her? find out.
1. Chapter 1

VAL POV:

I was watching a girl through her bedroom window. I always had a weakness for girls; especially the pretty ones and this one was amazingly beautiful. She was tall and slender with a perfect figure; she had black hair that cut just above her shoulders it was too short to be put into a ponytail, and crystal blue eyes. Beautiful was the only word that described her. And at the moment I was watching her change I was in the tree beside her bedroom window so I was perfectly aware that if she turned her back from the window then she would see me. I had been doing this for days, watching _this _girl in particular. I wasn't sure why though usually I got tired of watching the same girl after one day of watching her change but for some reason it wasn't the same with this one I could hardly take my eyes off her…even when she was wearing a shirt. I watched as she pulled off her bra to put a fresh one on. Oh my god. I scooted closer to the window and then I saw she didn't have her clean bra out and her dresser was in front of the window. Oh god, oh god I'm done for now.

She turned and saw me and her mouth dropped in shock and she covered her chest quickly and I noticed she was about to scream so I jumped through the open window and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to let go now but do. Not. Scream." I said sternly and let go expecting to hear a shriek but it never came I looked at her in the eyes and knew instantly she wasn't afraid. "Who are you what do you want?" she asked pulling a pillow in front of her chest.

"I'm Val, and all I wanted was to see those." I said gesturing to her chest but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes away from hers. I turned and opened her drawer and grabbed a bra out of it then closed the drawer. I turned back to her and pushed the pillow out of her hands and put her arms through the straps then reached behind her and closed it. I smiled and placed my hand on her should and felt electric sparks flying at me and I knew she felt it to and a big warning flashed through my head screaming _SOUL MATE! SOUL MATE! SOUL MATE!_

I found my soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

VAL POV:

"My name is Rhiannon Hiranmayi, Raya for short." She said sticking out a hand, and then in the name I suddenly understood her calmness. She was a witch. And a circle day breaker. Damn. I'm in love with a damned day breaker.

I took her hand and shook it slightly "so um… were soul mates…I guess…" I said unsure of her but when we touched I felt the electric bolt again, and I knew she was perfect for me. "So what know?" she asked

"Well you could put a shirt on and then I could help you pack you're things and we can move you to my place…or we can have dinner? Your choice." I said coolly

"let's start with dinner Romeo… by the way…you're buying" she said smiling and pulling a light blue tank top over her head then putting a thin sweater on top of it and then she tried to put flat's on but they kept slipping off, so me being the bold helpful guy I am I bent down and put them on her feet myself.

We were walking out of her little apartment and towards my motorcycle when she stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked confused, but she didn't answer instead she kept looking forward so I zeroed in on what she was looking at and found a werewolf that looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. And he was staring right at Raya; I stood in front of her worried about her.

"This is not your territory now be gone!" I shouted at him but he kept advancing but then right as he was about to attack he must have heard a dog whistle or smelt steak because he turned his head to the west and ran in that direction

"What was that about?" I asked her, she looked up at me and sighed

"There are tons of unhappy werewolves in this area looking for a good kill cause the elders restricted their diets so a lot of them came here in Brookville since it is a small little town and there are no elders here." She said seriously but her eyes glistened with a tear not of sadness I could tell from our bond that it was happiness. And I couldn't help but smile.

A few minutes later and we were on my motorcycle speeding to the best restaurant in town…which happened to be a small diner but it was okay with me as long as Raya was there with me. I ordered a large burger and fries with a soda and Raya ordered a salad with some water.

We sate and joked the whole time we were there but when we finished I tipped the waitress and I drove Raya back home. I walked Raya to her front door and leaned down for a kiss and then she did and I kissed back. We stood like this for a long while maybe an hour or so but it was the best hour of my life. I had my arms wrapped around her waist hers were around my neck.

Finally she pulled away and opened her door and pulled me inside and we talked and joked some more but eventually we dozed off together on the couch and I didn't wake till noon the next morning when my phone buzzed and I clicked talk "Hello?" I asked

"Val I almost thought you were dead…you were supposed to meet me and Talia last night what happened?" it was Pierce of course but I couldn't lie about this to him besides I wasn't breaking any laws she wasn't human she was a witch.

"I found my soul mate and I took her out to dinner." I said happily "her name is Rhiannon Hiranmayi but she goes by Raya. And she is a witch." I was happier than ever.

"Oh well bring her bye then me and Talia would love to meet her…mainly Talia she has been looking kind of bored lately she needs a new face to look at." Pierce said softly and it really wasn't that bad an idea "okay but it's going to be a while before we get there." I replied and shut the phone.

I looked at Raya and smiled and shook her awake quickly and at first she looked mad but then she laughed at my stupid antic and said "I'm up I'm up." She smiled "Hey um…I have a friend…his name is Pierce he is a vampire and also has a soul mate named Talia…she was human but do to… complications…last year she was changed to a vampire… they want to meet you… thy live in Ohio so a few hours away…are you up for a road trip?" I asked smiling and she nodded.

"Only if _you_ drive. And we will be taking my car." She said happily starting to pack her things.

About an hour later we went to my place so I could grab some clothes and then we were on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

RAYA POV:

Val and I had been cruising down the highway for a few hours and so I could tell that he needed to feed really badly but he hadn't said anything so I spoke up. "Val baby I know this is probably a bad time but I have to use the little girl's room and there is a rest top a in a mile with lots of forest around it." I said and he looked at me through the corner of his eye and nodded and soon after we pulled into a gas station. I walked into the bathroom and then came out and waited for Val to get back from hunting.

When he came back he looked refreshed and took my hand in his "you ready? Want to grab something to eat? Drink?" he asked.

"Well a bottle of water wouldn't hurt." I said nodding and he grabbed himself a soda and me a bottle of water then he paid for them and we were back on the road. I sat in the passenger seat beside him. After a while I dozed off of and when I woke up we were in a rest area and Val was sleeping but not only that when I woke up I wasn't wearing my shirt I was wearing a large black shirt that looked like Val's and when I looked at Val he was shirtless I knew he had a pretty face but his chest was just as wonderful. I looked down and realized he had stripped my jeans off too so basically I was wearing my panties a bra and his oversized shirt. Amazing.

I looked out the window and saw pitch blackness so I knew it was sometime in the night so I went back to sleep but then I woke up and realized it was about three in the morning I also realized I had been moved to the back and last I wasn't alone in the back Val was laying under me his warm body keeping heat in mine. I smiled down at him and then felt something wet on my neck and realized he had kissed it before going back to sleep…and I wasn't even awake to enjoy it. Damn.

I sighed and laid my head on his bare chest and then snuggled myself as close to him as I could possibly manage. I woke up again and Val wasn't there at first I was going to freak out but then I heard the car moving and sate up, I then saw Val driving and I had no idea where we were but I looked down feeling a breeze and realized not even half of Val's shirt was buttoned now and nearly the whole uncovered area was wet with kiss marks I looked up at him and smiled in the rearview mirror and I saw him smile back. I moved to the front and sat beside him once again in the passenger seat. "So why am I half naked wearing your shirt?" I asked curiously "well…last night I though you looked uncomfortable so I took your jeans off…and then your shirt didn't seem too comfortable to sleep in so I pulled that off you too and then I realized you probably didn't want a bunch of guys who sleep at rest stop's all the time looking in the car to peek at you so I put my shirt on you and then I went to sleep myself." He said honestly it was the strangest yet sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me so I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "wait that's all I get?" he asked sarcastically and I laughed and stripped off the shirt "is this enough?" I asked seductively and he chuckled "cute now put it back on its distracting" he said smirking

"So what's this Pierce character like?" I asked and he looked at me through the corner on his eyes "why? You thinking of leaving me?" he asked trying to sound hurt. "Don't get ahead of yourself if I didn't like you I would have left by now." I said sarcastically we had only been dating a couple weeks of our soul mate ship.

"And I'm just wondering I mean we are going to be here for like a week I want to know if I'm going to get along with him or not." I said smiling I didn't think I needed to know that much about Pierce though…me and Val were a lot alike and if Val was friends with him then I probably would be to.

"Well…for starters he is really uncaring …in fact the only thing he cares about both living and nonliving breathing and no breathing is his soul mate Talia. When you make him angry he won't forgive you and he hardly ever talks…" Val said looking at me slightly but mainly on the road. "He is Circle Day Break" he added in absently. "Okay what's his soul mate like?" I asked.

"Oh she is pretty much completely different. They laugh at the same things and like the same music sure but she cares for most living and nonliving things but mainly her heart is centered on Pierce. She also always forgives you for something when you did something wrong, oh and she is quite the chatter box." He said smiling "she was a human but almost died so Pierce saved her by changing her to a vampire and so she of course is Circle Day Break." He added sliding his hand up my left leg. I smiled at him and he smiled back as we pulled into Pierce's driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

RAYA POV:

We drove up Pierce's drive way and Val slowed so I could pull on a pair of jeans and button up his oversized shirt then he sped up and stopped in front of an old looking good sized house. Val got out and came around to my side and opened the door for me and helped me out, and then he went around to the back and grabbed our bags, after that he led me to the front porch where the door was opening as we climbed up the four steps. The door opened wide and out came a short girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She held out a hand to me and said "I'm Talia. You must be Raya" I took her hand and nodded "that would be me" I replied.

Next a tall boy with blond hair in his eyes walked out of the house and helped Val with the bags. The boy nodded at me and said "Pierce." In one word and I nodded back and followed Val inside the house and Talia came in last and followed everyone up stairs and to the room she had prepared for me and Val's arrival. "Well this is it so I'm just going to go downstairs and make refreshment's" she said smiling and left so me and Val were left with Pierce "So Pierce Mr. family man how is your work going?" Val asked then through our telepathic bond he said _Pierce is a relator. _I thought that was an odd job to have but I could tell just by looking at Pierce that he had never once in his life had money before know, I could tell that he had stolen stuff and lived in places that he had controlled human's to pay the bills on.

"It keeps the water running." Pierce said with a sigh and I knew he wished he could do something better do something more than just keep the electricity and water running for Talia but this was the best he could do in a small town with a eleventh grade education. I sighed at them and Pierce walked out of the room shutting the door behind him and as soon as he did Val laid me down on the bed and we started getting hot. A few minutes later once the only thing I was wearing was Val's unbuttoned shirt, I wasn't even wearing a bra. And Val was only in his boxer shorts and we were in the bed together getting hot Pierce opened the door and Val sate in front of me and pulled the blankets over our bodies so only our shoulders and up showed. Pierce looked stunned to have walked in on his friend and his friend's soul mate getting hot and heavy in one of the guest bedrooms, but still he turned his head away slightly and said "Morgead and Jez plan to come." He said quickly and then left without another word. Val looked at me and lay back on top of me but I pushed him off and stood up and put a pair of panties on then I put a bra on and pulled on a skirt and buttoned Val's shirt. "I don't want to risk that happening again." I said slowly and Val nodded and stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans but no shirt.

We walked downstairs and Pierce was telling Talia all about what he saw and how irresponsible Val was so I turned to Val and mouthed "HA!" but right after I did so Pierce told Talia that I must be a tramp if I'm going to get myself laid in a strangers home and this time Val looked at me and mouthed "HA!" and I couldn't help but smile. We kept listening and quietly laughing at what we heard.

After about a half hour there was a knock at the door and Pierce went to get it. Pierce opened the door and there stood Jez and Morgead and Jez smiled at Talia but glared slightly at Pierce and shoved past him and went and gave Talia a big hug. Morgead however stayed back with Pierce and said "Two more members of the old gang and we could start a new gang called 'soul mates.'" He said oddly and stepped forward as Pierce helped him with the bags and me and Val scrambled over each other to get back to our room first before we got caught. I was first but Val came in not even a milli second later. We both erupted into giggles and kissed each other and then once we straightened out we walked downstairs to join everyone in the family room. It was hard to walk straight without giggling because Val kept grabbing my butt.

Jez stood and nodded "I'm Jezebel but call me…if you call me Jezebel I will kill you" I nodded and chuckled slightly at that and Val placed his arm around my waist. "I'm Rhiannon Hiranmayi…Raya for short." I said smiling and looked at the guy and he said "my name is Morgead." He said smiling and then lacing his fingers through Jez's and they sat down on the couch I smiled at the two and then Pierce was sitting in a chair with Talia on his lap. Val then sate in the other chair and I did as Talia did and sat in Val's lap. However Val couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself and he kept slipping them in my jeans, and Pierce kept looking away but I could hear Jez and Morgead making fun of us as Val started sticking his hands on the inside of my shirt and finally I started giggling and jumped off his lap laughing.

Everyone stared at us and I quietly sate back down on Val unable to hide my smile as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Well now I see Val has…settled down." Morgead said smirking at us from the couch.

"Yes indeed." Val commented and smiled "know I'm ordering pizza for us all I will be paying for it okay." He said smiling and I stood up then he stood up and walked to the kitchen and I sat back down. And smiled at everyone, but then I stood up and walked up stairs and when I passed the kitchen I gave Val a hinting look and he nodded. I then heard him finish talking on the phone and then go back to the living room and give Pierce some money to give to the pizza delivery guy and then he finally came up to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

VAL POV:

I woke up in bed the next morning completely naked. I looked on the other side for Raya but she wasn't there. I shot up and pulled my clothes on in a rush I had to find her where was she?

My question was answered when she walked in frowning and fully clothed I got worried. "What's wrong baby?" I asked deep in concern but all she said was

"I'm going to take a drive." She said not really seeming like herself and she grabbed her purse and turned to leave but I grabbed her hand and puller back and kissed her

V-_What's wrong? _

I asked telepathically

_R- Nothing I just need some air._

I could sense her lies from our bond so I moved my head down to her neck and bite in it, I didn't take any blood and I made sure it didn't hurt her. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't so desperate to understand why she was so upset

I searched her mind and I caught hold of an image of her holding something in the bathroom but I couldn't make out what it was before she pulled away grabbed her purse slung it over her shoulder and stormed down the stairs out the door and zoomed off angrily with a loud screeching of the tires.

I watched the gas fly in the air as she speed away and then Pierce and Morgead came in my room "what was that?" Morgead asked in concern.

"Raya went for a drive she will be back later." I said unsure of my own words

"Okay." Pierce said quietly like he knew something that I didn't… Morgead looked suspicious too know that I think of it "what are you guys not telling me?" I asked them confused, but they just shook their heads and left me alone in my room to think things over. I sat the bed and thought to myself. What was that white she was holding? Where was she going? What was happening? What did Pierce and Morgead know that I didn't?

I sighed and kept looking out the window till finally I put a shirt on and walked downstairs and met with everyone else. They all looked at me and I looked back and narrowed my eyes at them slightly and they went back to what they were doing.

I sighed and sat on the couch for a while and then around noon Raya finally returned with a frown on her face. She walked forward to me and sat beside me laying her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes and falling asleep. As she slept I picked her up and carried her to our room I then laid her on the bed and slipped her jeans off and replaced them with a pair of pajama bottoms, then I unbuttoned the my oversized shirt that she had taken to wearing, but as I did this I noticed something different…something that wouldn't even be visible to the human eye yet…it was a small little bump in her stomach. I didn't know what it was but I re buttoned the shirt so it was above that then slipped the covers over her and walked out of the room.

I left in a dazed haze…what if she was sick? What if something was really wrong? I questioned myself as I walked down the steps. Once I got down the steps everyone stared at me…in pity…no one has ever stared at me in pity before but I didn't like it. "What?" I asked rudely and Jez looked up.

"She still hasn't told you?" Jez asked sounding annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

VAL POV:

"Told me what?" I replied to Jez who just shook her head and I glared at her and walked up stairs and back to me and Raya's room. When I opened the door a hand slapped against my skin and then I heard a scream "YOU BASTARD!" Raya yelled at me angrily. I had no idea what I had done wrong to her but she was angry and I just stood there saying nothing till she finally broke into tears and sat on the bed. I walked over to her and put my arms around her I still didn't know what happened but when she finally calmed down enough to talk I tried to reason with her. "Okay I have no idea what is wrong here but I do know just like the sun makes its way to shine at us every day that we can make it work." I said in a calming voice which she responded to.

"Val…I…I….Val I'm pregnant." She said struggle and my eyes went wide with far I didn't know how to be a father but I knew it would be a different road than what I had been taking. "We can do this love just wait and watch we are going to be the best parents in the world…just wait and watch…wait and watch." I said trying to sound calm and happy. I managed the calm part it was easy but I wasn't actually positive I would be a good dad.

I sighed and buttoned the shirt all the way up and stood, so did she and we walked out of the room together. I could tell we were both scared but we had help. Raven who was in Circle Day Break, Pierce and Talia who want kids, and Morgead and Jez who didn't particularly want kids but didn't particularly not want them.

Everyone looked at us and we smiled at them happily and took our seats on the sofa. Talia walked over and said "if you ever need a place to stay you are welcome here." She said happily and hugging Raya.


	7. Chapter 7

RAYA POV:

I had finally told Val I was going to have a baby, he said it was okay and that we were going to be great parents and I hoped he was right. Talia said she would help us and give us a place to stay and Jez said she would help as well. Even though everyone had just met me they all adopted me into friendship and said I counted as their family. I had mad unbreakable bonds with these people especially Val and I would never be alone again I now would always have someone to help me or a place to stay and I liked that.

I stepped outside onto the back porch and stared at the scene, it was beautiful, the sky was pinkish orange because the sun was going down, and the trees and grass were yellow and orange and red in the fall season and just for a moment I thought everything was all right like nothing could possible ruin this wonder beautiful moment.

Val stepped out onto the porch next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I knew he didn't really care for the sunsets and sunrise's the way I did but still he said "it's beautiful." And I smiled and nodded "yes it is…and it's hopeful." I added in leaning into him. We walked and sate on the porch swing leaning into each other watching the sun set, Morgead then walked out. "Everyone is going out to eat if you want to come." He said and Val looked to me for an answer and I quickly shook my head no "we are fine here Morgead well go grab something to eat later." I said trying to look as if we hadn't been up to anything special. He just nodded and left and then a few moments later I heard their car leaving with Morgead, Jez, Pierce, and Talia in it.

Val then looked at me and kissed me, I kissed back we wrapped our arms around each other smiling and laughing and kissing. I felt a rush of exhilaration as we kissed but suddenly my heart started pounding and then out of nowhere a werewolf attacked knocking Val away from me. It tried to attack me but Val kept kicking it away. I didn't know what to do or where to go but I had to save Val it was attacking him baring its teeth into him. I looked down at my bracelet it was a silver bangle so I quickly snapped it in half making it sharp. I jumped in front of the werewolf and it lunged for me and as it did so I plunged the silver into its heart. It died without a word or identification but Val was hurt and that was my main priority now.

I rushed myself over to Val who was now unconscious. It looked the wolf banged Val's head against the wood of porch, and it was really bloody. I started crying once Val woke he wouldn't be able to breath. I pulled Val inside the house and grabbed a wash cloth and started cleaning up the blood which wasn't bleeding anymore.

Val slowly began waking up but I could tell he was breathing hard trying to get air into his lungs. I cut the base of my throat and he started drinking and the more he took the dizzier I got and finally he stopped and went to the kitchen and came back with some juice and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and drank it and while I drank he said "well let's not go back out there." And I laughed a little and rested my head on his shoulder "we should call the others and warn them." I said sadly and he nodded and stood up. He pulled out his cell phone and called Morgead and said "we got attacked by a werewolf and Raya let me take some of her blood but you guys should probably come back because I have no clue how many are out there."

I crawled over to the couch and laid on it tired and dizzy and slowly I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

And didn't wake till I heard Talia's scream.


	8. Chapter 8

RAYA POV:

I jumped to my feet when I heard Talia scream I didn't see anyone but then there was an unnaturally quite peace so I ran outside onto the porch so quickly that I nearly ran off but Val caught my elbow and pulled me into him but I still faced forward to face the enemy's.

Our opponents were eight werewolves' which was really rare since werewolf's preferred to travel alone so they didn't have to share their prey. The werewolf's were in a line hunched over slightly but very big and very hairy.

We all waited to see who would start the fight but then one werewolf pounced and attacked Morgead and the fight began. All of us fighting to stay alive Val had killed only one werewolf but the others were struggling to deal with their first one and I was fighting to keep mine away from me. Val noticed this quickly and ran over to me as fast he could but right as he ran up the werewolf brought its paw down and scratched me in the face and all I could see was red as I fell to the ground.

My heart was pounding and I could feel tears straining to come out of my bleeding eyes. I could feel the blood rushing out of my face, and I could hear the screams of terror from Talia and Jez, and could here growls of anger from Morgead and Pierce, and last I could hear the scream of anger, desperation, love, fright, sadness, and sorrow all coming from Val and he slaughtered werewolf after werewolf to keep them away from me.

But that was the last thing I heard. I soon couldn't smell the dirt or grass, or smell of the werewolf's or anything else, and last I couldn't feel anything I went numb and limp, and finally all I could see was blackness as my heart slowed down and then came to a stop.


	9. Chapter 9

VAL POV:

I sobbed in desperation as I tried to change her already dead corps to a vampire, until Morgead and Jez and Pierce dragged me away and into the house. I struggled and sobbed and screamed calling them every curse word and mean word I knew. Talia stayed outside for a moment and then brought in Raya.

Just looking at my dead soul mate made my heart ache and I suddenly knew exactly what Thierry felt whenever his soul mate died…the difference though was that Raya wouldn't come back she would stay dead and I would stay alone. Raya's face was completely red and broken from the scratch and I wanted to kill everyone and break everything in my reach.

I started sobbing again and Morgead watched with pity in his eyes, Talia rubbed my back to try and sooth me, Jez kept saying it was okay and everything would be fine, and Pierce just stared obviously not knowing what to do.

After a while they all left me alone to cry, I had no one now.


	10. Chapter 10

VAL POV:

I thought I couldn't cry anymore but as I stepped up to the podium to say my speech my eyes watered up and my voice got quivery.

It had been over a week since Raya's death and now here I was at her funeral crying with her friends and family, and my friends. After I said my long speech people took turns walking up to her closed casket and saying nice things about her and laying all sorts of flowers on it. It had to be closed casket because of the damage to her face.

We headed to the burial site and watched as she was buried six feet in the ground. Even after everyone else left I stayed for hours and hour's pondering what I should do and how I would live through this. And then I came up with an idea.

I would stake myself and join her in the afterlife.

I smiled at this Idea. I had to do it somewhere where there are people who know my soul mate was Raya so I can be buried beside her.

I would tell Pierce I'm going to do it. He will object to it but I know he won't do anything to stop it. It was a genius plane. And he would be easy to find since him and Talia are in town for the funeral they decided to stay at my place, it was just a question of getting him alone. Also easy the hard part will be how to make it look like he didn't know I was going to do it.

A few hours later I had Pierce outside the old diner. I had called him and told him to meet me there and I told him to tell Talia he was just meeting me for lunch. And now here we were. "Pierce I'm going to kill myself." I said calmly.

"WHAT?" he shouted wide eyed and I covered his mouth "shut up and listen and keep it down." I said forcefully. "Look the only reason I'm bothering you with this is because you have to make sure I get buried next Raya okay?" I said and asked quickly and he nodded. "Okay …now when I die you have to…" I trailed off in thought I just got an idea. If I die and see Raya maybe I could get her and bring her back from the dead maybe I could escape death with her. "Change in planes. I will kill myself yes but keep my body and dig up Raya's…get Morgead and Jez to help you dig her up it will go faster that way….im going to go to the land of the dead and get her back." I said sternly and Pierce looked at me like I was a lunatic. "That's impossible, unheard of, completely crazy." He said oddly.

"Pierce please…I need her…I can't survive without her…and after a week if I'm not back then re bury her and bury me next to her. Can I trust you to do this for me?" I asked pleading and he nodded "alright fine. But only one week." He said and walked away.

I smiled and leaped with joy and then I followed. "we will start later today once we get Jez and Morgead we will meet in the forest there I will stake myself in the heart for instant death. After I die take the stake out and carry me home and leave me in my room. Then go to Raya's grave and dig her up then lay her beside me in my bed and then wait till we wake up. And to get rid of the scars once she wakes up I will change her into a vampire and then we will go feed." I explained the plane to him as we headed to Jez and Morgead's hotel room.

"I don't know about this." Jez said unsure and Morgead wrapped his arm around her. And I looked away that's exactly what me and Raya used to do "pleas." I begged them and finally they gave in. "fine." They said simultaneously. And I smiled happily "thank you." I said quietly.

The next day at precisely four .am. My alarm clock went off quietly in my ear and I woke up instantly and shut it off. Then I stood up and got dressed in a color button up shirt with a good pair of my jeans after I showered and combed my hair. I wanted to look good when I saw Raya again. Afterwards I fixed up the bed also for Raya.

Then I walked out my door and into Pierce's room and slowly woke him up which wasn't hard to do considering he wakes at every little noise in the night so all I really had to do was whisper his name under my breath and he woke up instantly and got dressed. A few minutes later we were on our way to pick up Morgead and Jez when they called my cell phone and I answered. "Hello?" I asked confused as to who would be calling at this time an hour.

"Hey its Morgead me and Jez are already in the meeting spot …we got tired of waiting so we left on our own." He said firmly "okay." I replied and headed to the forest instead.

Once we were all there we got to work. Jez handed me a steak and I smiled towards her and held it in my hands. Old oak wood designed in carved in little hearts all over it and I looked up at her "for good luck." She said smiling but I knew it was just her way of mocking me but I brushed the thought off and plunged it into my heart and I couldn't breathe, see, hear, or feel and before I knew it I was dead. And heading into heaven in search of my precious Raya.


	11. Chapter 11

VAL POV:

I felt like I was soaring endlessly through the sky. That is till it ended and I was left in a meadow. And that's when I saw her. Raya was wearing the white dress she was buried in and her face was scar less as she ran forward to me wrapping her arms around me as if she hadn't seen me for a thousand years. But that's what it felt like. We clung to each other for a long while.

"I told them I wanted to wait for you but I didn't know you would die this quickly." She said in a soft happy to see me but sad I died voice.

"I would never leave you." I said kissing her endlessly, until two men in white clothes showed up with and wings and one had blond hair and the other had brown.

The blond said "I am Seraph."

Then the brunette said "I am angel. We have come to show you to the path of heaven." He finished but then Seraph looked at me and said "however you must return to earth and never come back on you own terms. It is kind of us to allow you a second chance after you wasted our time with your silly antics." He said coldly and I glared.

"I am not leaving without my soul mate." I said defiantly intertwining me and Raya's fingers and the brunette stepped forward.

"Look I don't wish to tell you this but if she goes with you…she will be blind…she will have scars and her beauty will be gone…do you want that for her?" he asked me and I glared and looked at Raya for an answer and she nodded "as long as I have Val by my side I will be okay." She said quietly and surly. And I almost smiled if I changed her into a vampire she wouldn't be blind I thought to myself.

The angles just nodded as though our gift had been granted and then left. In seconds Raya and I were soaring through the air but instead of yellow light there was grey and black darkness flying our way till finally we fell and landed on a hard dirty ground.


	12. Chapter 12

JEZ POV:

I watched as Val pierced himself in the heart with a stake and then fall to the ground. I almost cried at his desperation but I knew this was something he couldn't live without so I went with it. "Okay. Now we go dig up Raya." I said bored and slightly tired. Morgead looked at me "are you sure you wouldn't rather go home while me and Pierce take care of the dirty work?" he asked genuinely concerned about me as usual and I just nodded "yah I can do it I swear…besides little Raya might feel a little awkward if she wakes up before Val and is with only two guys she's hardly spoken to." I said shrugging.

Pierce walked over to Val's body and took the stake out. Then he and Morgead picked Val up and carried him to his car and laid him in the back of it. Morgead and I got into our car and Pierce drove Val's. We all met again at the cemetery and started digging up Raya.

I had never dug up a grave before so I now knew that it was long dirty sweaty work and the only reason I even bothered doing it was because Morgead kept mocking about being girly. After a few hours we hit something and Morgead looked at it. It was the cement lid that went around the casket. He smiled and he and pierce lifted the lid open and there it was. The beautiful baby blue casket.

Pierce popped the lid to it open then picked her up and laid her on the tarp we brought so she didn't get dirty when we got her out. Pierce then closed the lid and helped Morgead get the cement one back on and then Pierce climbed out then Morgead climbed out but when I tried I couldn't, I looked down and my boot was stuck in between the cement and dirt and every time I tried to pull it loose it just became tighter and more painful and Morgead looked at me. "What's the deal baby?" he asked curios. "Morgead. My foot it's stuck." I said sighing and wincing. Morgead jumped down but it crushed my foot more "No, No, No!" I loud whispered and he jumped up. "sorry." He mumbled and looked at the cement and my foot and finally he jumped next to me so it didn't hurt as much, he then lifted the cement lid and I could tell it was hard "go your foot is free now go!" he shouted in a whisper and I climbed up and Pierce caught my elbow as I fell back and pulled me up followed by Morgead, who looked dirty and sweaty, but yet muscular and so un humanly beautiful. I smiled up at him as I sat on the tarp and rested, he looked down confused "what?" he asked and it shocked me out of my trance and I sate upright "n-nothing baby." I said trying to cover up my dazed trance.

He just smirked "your lying again." He said in a mocking tone that said he knew exactly what I was thinking but wanted me to say it. "I was just admiring your beauty…but you ruined it so now you just look like a grimy sweaty boy." I said smirking "well you don't look so hot either he said sitting in front of me and leaning in until he was over top of me and then we started kissing and, and…

"Hey we should get going." I looked around and saw Pierce peering over his shoulder at us as he finished filling in the whole. I had forgotten he was there but it was obvious that Morgead hadn't but clear that he didn't care. I glared at Morgead and nodded at Pierce. "Okay. Let's pack up and go." I said smiling.

I shoved Morgead off me and stood up brushing dirt off myself. While Pierce and Morgead each took a side of the tarp we put Raya on trying not to get her dirty, and I grabbed the shovels and stake and other various materials.

We walked back to the cars and Pierce and Morgead set Raya in the back of me and Morgead's car while I put the things in the trunk. And walked around to the passenger side. Pierce nodded at me and then back over to Val's car and drove off.

Morgead opened the door for me and I sat in my seat and he closed the door then he got in the driver's side and we drove off following Pierce. We arrived about a half hour later and I still couldn't believe I let Val talk me and Morgead into this. Me and Morgead were carrying in Raya and then we laid her and the tarp down in the living room afraid to make her dirty with our grimy hands and then Pierce brought Val in and laid him beside Raya on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

MORGEAD POV:

We had placed Val and Raya on the living room floor not wanting to move Raya off the tarp until we were cleaned up. Jez wanted to take a shower, but she was too tall to fit in Raya's clothes so I went to Raya's closet and got her a pair of Raya's under wear and a long skirt. I walked back to Jez and stripped off my shirt and handed it to her. "You can get rid of the bra and put this shirt on and then rest will fit you." I said and she walked into the bathroom.

Me and Pierce washed our hands and faces in the sink and Talia came out of her room. "What's going on?" she asked tiredly and Pierce strolled over to her and kissed her cheek still in his dirty clothes. Talia pulled away and put her hands on her hips and looked at him. Pierce sighed "Val's last wish was for us to get Raya's body so he could try and bring her back from heaven." He said quietly "he was going to murder himself anyway why not for a good cause?" he added in.

"And you let him?" she almost shouted and Pierce nodded and shrugged and kissed her neck till she pushed him away. "Take a shower and then ill kiss you. But right now you stink." She said smiling and she turned away and walked back to her room giggling. Pierce watched after her in a daze and I couldn't help but smile, I never knew Pierce could love so hard before he found Talia.

I was still in my dirty jeans but I figured that would be okay. I had washed my hands and face and planned to shower when I got home. Just then Jez walked out of the bathroom wearing the long skirt she borrowed from Raya's closet and my shirt. I smiled at her "you look hot." I said smiling and she blushed and hair fell in her face, I walked over and kissed her and pushed the hair out of her face.

She smiled up at "you turning soft on me Morgead." She complained with a smirk and I bent down and kissed her neck "I am not." She smirked "prove it" she said giggling.

"How?" I asked laughing and she replied "I'm sure we can think of something." And she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and we kissed.

"Um are we going to get Val and Raya into their bed?" Pierce asked quietly and Jez and I jumped apart "god Pierce ever hear of talking?" I asked annoyed Pierce didn't talk much but when he did it was at the worst moments possible. He just shrugged and waited for an answer. "Fine let's get to work." I finally said. And then I heard Jez yawn. "Jez I want you to rest on the couch while me and Pierce finish up." I said sternly knowing she would object so I prepared myself for fireworks. "No I can finish pleas besides who will help you figure out how to position them" I sighed and nodded "okay but you cannot lift a finger understand?" I asked and she nodded and then we got to work.

Pierce and I picked up Val first and carried him into his bedroom and then we set him on the bed and carried in Raya placing her beside Val. Jez shoved Raya closer into Val and put one of Val's arms around Raya and then put one of Raya's arms around Val. It looked kind of cute and happy and I hoped Val would be able to bring back Raya. I sighed and Jez walked over and took my hand and smiled at me. "We should head home. We can finish the rest of this up tomorrow…besides Morgead you need a shower and Pierce does to so…"she trailed off. She walked over to Pierce and said goodbye I just waved and me and Jez left.

We headed out to the car and Jez took her usual seat in the passenger side and I grabbed the driver's side and we were on the road. "Do you think it is going to work?" Jez asked and I shrugged "can't be too sure I've never heard of anything like this before but we can just hope can't we?" I said glancing at her from the corner of my eye. She sighed and nodded and we continued driving down the road for about thirty minutes till finally we turned to corner to our hotel. We walked into the hotel and got a few odd stares but when you're shirtless and dirty that can happen sometimes but whatever right? Who cares? Jez and I walked up to our hotel room and I closed the door behind us and Jez stripped her clothes. Everything even the underwear. She then got all fresh clothes and changed into that while I took a shower and then we went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

VAL POV:

We were soaring through black and grey air.

Raya was smiling at me but when she opened her mouth to say something nothing came out and then I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, we couldn't talk our voices were stuck in our throats.

I grabbed each other's hands but they went right through each other and my eyes widened in shock, she looked more scared than I liked but I held her gaze as we were in the air.

I wanted to hold her and cradle her but she just looked ahead. She looked shocked though and I looked ahead and saw two lights. I was confused so I nodded at Raya and counted on my fingers to three and then we both raced to the light we each ended up separating into a different one and as I screamed her name with my soundless voice, my voice came to sound and my eyes opened. I was in my bedroom and Raya was breathing beside me. But there was something different about her. Her eyes. They weren't the they weren't crystal blue anymore, but now a hazy grey color. I looked away realizing what was done. Just as the angels had promised, Raya was blind.

My arms were around Raya and I was hugging her and crying but she wasn't she felt up my arm and to my face, she touched my lips and then kissed me. "Raya I will turn you into a vampire, and you will have your sight back I promise." I said on a solemn voice and she nodded "okay…but will you stop ageing with me?" she asked and I saw a line of concern cross her face and I sighed "yes of course my love." I said kissing her.

I looked at her thin white dress and smiled she was beautiful and amazing and perfect.

I bent down and kissed her neck and then sank my teeth into her flesh and began drinking. I drank a lot and then stopped. I brought my wrist up to my mouth and cut it, then I held it to Raya's mouth and she began drinking. I could sense how scared she was under the tough act but it was going to change. Slowly she fell asleep after the exchange and I watched as she began getting more beautiful.

It was amazing to see I had never seen anything like it. Her hair became silkier and thicker her skin became paler, but she was getting smaller. I sighed and stood, it would be a while before she woke up and I needed to hunt real badly. But on my way out I saw Talia; she was holding a glass bowl filled with salad. She took one look at me and for a second she stared and then finally she must have comprehended what she was seeing and then dropped the glass bowl. I watched as it shattered into pieces on the floor and Pierce came running out behind her concern on his face and then he looked at me and mumbled "hi." And started cleaning up the mess. Same old Pierce. Talia apologized to Pierce more times then was needed but Pierce just kept shrugging and saying it was okay.

Talia finally stood up and said "I'm going to call Jez and Morgead, where is Raya?" she asked quietly at the end. "She is changing." I said and that's all it took. Talia was smart enough to know that by changing I didn't mean her dress, Talia just nodded and went to the kitchen and called Jez and Morgead. "Pierce I'm going to go hunt." I said quietly and left.

When I came back Jez and Morgead were there. Jez was smiling at me and Morgead had a twisted smirk on his face and he stood up and strode over and for the first time, instead of smacking me for stupidity he hugged me. I was slightly scared by this but went along with it. He then stepped away "I never though you or Pierce would find love…but both of you did…" he said quietly and walked back and sat beside Jez on the couch. Jez winked and gave me a mocking smile and then she stood up. "We should go check on Raya." She said and walked to my bedroom and opened the door. Raya wasn't in the room.

I immediately panicked. "Raya?" I shouted desperate and she stumbled out of the bathroom wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of underwear but nothing else. "I'm right here calm down my love" she said smiling at me playing with her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

VAL POV:

We all stared at her the girl had Pale beautiful skin and silky black hair, she was shorter than her old self but I looked at her eyes. They were the exact same as before she became blind. It was incredible and unusual but I smiled and ran up to her kissing her non-stop, it was she who pulled away and smiled at everyone "I missed you all…" she said and hugged each of them even Pierce.

"What's death like?" Jez asked curiously and smiling. Me and Raya exchanged glances. Come to think of it I couldn't remember what happened. All I remember was dying and then seeing a bright light and then I was in my room. "Why would the angels make us forget?" I asked questioningly and Jez, Pierce, Raya, and Talia all shrugged with blank faces.

"Maybe it's just something people don't want to kill themselves to get to…" he said confidently and it made sense. I sighed and smiled and took Raya's hand in mine. "Raya has to go hunting." I said and pulled Raya away from everyone and out to our car. I drove quickly and soon we were at an ally where one guy was sleeping in a box, I started getting out and Raya grabbed my arm and pulled me back in "I will not drink from him." She said sternly and slightly angry I would even suggest it "what will you drink?" I asked and she replied "take me to the forest. I want a fox." She said calmly.

I raised an eyebrow at her but drove to the forest and got out and opened her door for her. We walked into the woods and I waited until I smelled a fox and then I pointed her in the direction and she instinctively knew what to. I watched as she sucked the blood and then released it. But it wasn't dead. "You're not going to kill it?" I asked confused.

"I am a Day breaker and we don't kill." She said and erased the fox's memory. I sighed I was still circle Mid-Night and if she didn't give in then I would have to. It was going to be a long life for me if we had to keep arguing about this. I smiled at her and we walked back to the car in silence "you look almost the same." I finally said and she smiled "well everyone has at least one flaw to fix." She said intertwining our fingers. We sat in the car but didn't go anywhere instead we just stared at each other smiling like little kids who just won ten dollars. It had never smiled like this before; I have smiled evil smiles, exhilarating smiles, even funny smiles, but never a passionate smile. It was amazing and slowly we leaned close to each other and kissed for a long time and then finally we released and I started driving us home.

We walked into our home and everyone stared I smiled at them and they gently smiled back happy but confused, how could they not but confused though, I had just brought my girlfriend back from the dead and mad he no longer blind, I was confused about it myself. But what happened will always be a mystery I guess and that isn't something I can change and after all that I need a break from adventure. Raya and I walked to my bedroom and fell asleep. We were very tired after everything and I needed alone time with her anyway. But as we fell asleep I decided something "I will be Circle Daybreak with you." I said quietly and her mouth turned up in a smile and she nodded "okay." And then we finally drifted off.


End file.
